


It Hurts

by LemonssBoiz (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Abortion, Blood, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Mpreg, Orginial female gem, Protective Greg, Steven big sad, Steven needs hugs, Tears, Underage Rape/Non-con, What Was I Thinking?, Wonder what hell looks like, girldick, oh boy here we go - Freeform, p a i n, poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LemonssBoiz
Summary: Steven Universe. The 16 year-old half-human half-gem we know that established peace between Earth and Homeworld.As Steven and Connie enjoy a day on the beach, a gem that had an obsession with Rose Quartz kidnaps the poor boy. Of course.As the gems think it couldn't get worse, it does. As they find out the gem had her, "alone time" with him.And soon, Steven finds a shocking reveal caused by his misfourtune.





	1. Please

It was another normal day on the beach, Steven and Connie were laughing. Enjoying the wonderful Summer air. The peach colored sand moving in the breeze. The deep blue ocean stretched out far into the distance. The waves crashed onto the shore.  
  
The laughter eventually subsided, Connie sighed, looking out into the ocean.  
  
"Man, it's been one heck of an adventure, huh?" She asked.  
  
"Sure is."  
  
"At we finally have some time off." She chuckled, scooting closer to Steven.  
  
"Yeah. Finally." Steven replied back, leaning on her shoulder.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" Said a low, yet sinister voice. Her words full of evil and obesession. The two quickly turned around to find a white Jade, wings flapping, keeping her in the air.

"Stay back Connie!" Steven warned as he stood in front of Connie in a stance, prepared for battle.

"Silly boy! I'm not here for her." Jade said, in the blink of an eye, she swooped down and grabbed the boy by the waist, causing him to shriek.

"No!" Connie said, yanking her sword out of the bag on her back. With a battle cry, she charged at Jade, full of anger. Jade laughed, shooting up into the air with Steven in her arms.

"CONNIE!!" Steven cried, fear shooting into hid heart.

"STEVENNNNN!!" Connie shouted, her voice slowly faded as Jade flew away. Away from his home, away from everyone.

Far away.

"Ugh, this level is too hard!" Amethyst groaned, setting the controller down and crossing her arms, huffing.

"It doesn't seem hard." Pearl said, putting her hand on Amethyst's shoulder.

"Here, let me try!" Jasper said, Amethyst smirked and handed Jasper the controller. She wouldn't be able to get past this level!

The door swung open, catching their attention. Connie was bent over, panting as she had been running. She looked up at the gems, Garnet now with them. Pearl bent down.

"Connie? What's the matter?" Pearl asked, her voice washed with concern.

"I-It's Steven! Some gem took him!" Connie said in distress.

"Oh no.." Pearl said, worried.

"Well? Come on! We need to go now!" Jasper said quickly, summoning her helmet. The other gems summoned their weapons quickly and bolted out of the door as Connie told them the direction she saw the gem fly.

If only they knew what was about to come.

Jade landed by the entrance of an abandoned shed. The wood was broken and worn out, the door was slightly tilted, the handle loosing it's bright gold color. It looked like it was alone for years, sitting here all by itself. 

The door opened with a loud and eerie creek, the inside was dark, the only source of light being the windows. It was daylight, so the sunlight provided Steven the ability to see what was in there. There were..tools..tools he knew wouldn't be good. Steven shrieked as he was thrown to the hard and cold wooden floor, Jade standing over him.

"Y'know, I kinda wish I could've done this with Rose. Looking into her eyes as she was helpless as you are right now." She giggled sickeningly. Steven shivered as she approached him, some drool falling from her mouth.

"But you..her son, will take her place. Not that I'm annoyed actually. You'll do perfect!~" She said, pinning Steven to the ground by his wrists. Steven struggled against his attacker. He gasped as two other hands grew from her back, oh god..

He jumped as he felt the hands begin to touch his body, caressing his sides up and down, rubbing around his chest and waist, squeezing his thighs and hips. He shivered from the unwanted touch.

"No! Stop it!" He shouted, kicking at Jade. She giggled, putting her hand underneath his jacket and shirt. The cold touch invading his body. Steven gasped as he felt his pants be pulled off of his legs. He cried out in an attempt to get someone to hear him.

"No! Please stop! Don't do this!" He pleaded.

"Oh, but I will." Jade said in response, ripping off the cotten candy pink jacket. Steven struggled, he kicked, gasped, did anything he could to get out of his attacker's tight grip. Instead he earned a slap to the face.

"Be _quiet! _you are my bitch and you will do as I say!" Jade said in anger. Steven grunted and kept going.

"Whatever, you can't escape anyway." Jade laughed. She bent down and kissed Steven's neck, gaining a fearful squeak. 

Butterfly soft kisses trailed down his neck, marking every spot. Steven felt the gem inbetween his legs. He felt something else too...it was weird. Steven yelped as he felt a bite in his sensitive spot. A sweet spot. He shivered, he felt Jade suck on the spot, sure to leave a hickey.

"No..stop..please stop.." Steven pleadedly softly.

He shut his eyes as he felt multiple bites in different places. His neck, down to his shoulders. His sweating hands clenched into fists. He trembled. Steven felt his shirt be ripped off, now being left in only his boxers. He began to kick and scream again, tears now welling up in his eyes.

Jade drooled as she pulled off his boxers, exposing him. Steven felt disgusted, embarassed, exposed, and vulnerable. He began to shake, fear filling his body.

"N-No..don't..please!" Steven begged, tears dripping down his cheeks. Jade unzipped her pants, her fully erect penis popping out. 

"Wait, gotta get you ready first!~" She drooled, her grey eyes clouded with lust. Steven cried out in pain as two fingers entered him. He began to cry as the burning pain increased the longer her fingers were inside.

She performed a scissor motion, stretching him out. Steven breathed in heavily, and let out a cry of agony. His body trembled, tears streamed down his face. He began to cry and beg for her to stop, for the pain to stop, he wished he could run, but she still held him down.

"Alrighty! Get ready bud, I'm not gonna slow down or stop." She drooled, taking out her fingers. A short relief from the pain washed over him.

Yet in a matter of seconds, he let out a loud pained scream as he felt something huge enter him. 

"NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP! TAKE IT OUT!" He begged, tears poured from his eyes. The hands gripped his hips tightly, he knew they would be bruised.

Jade slammed into him as hard as she could. Not daring to slow down. She drooled at his pain, his tears, how tight he felt. She loved it. She bit down on his arm, drawing blood. She sucked on the wound, savoring the taste.

Steven cried, screamed, begged, pleaded. He saw blood. It was coming from him. Blood trickled out of him. The pain was too intense, his head began to hurt. It was just so fucking painful. Jade lifted his right leg over her shoulder, getting a deeper angle. Causing more pain.

"Ngh! O-Oh god ow! AH..AHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" He cried loudly as the gem slammed into him once more.

She flipped Steven onto his chest, fucking him as hard as she can. The pleads and begs never stopped. Steven began to loose his voice as he couldn't stop screaming. His body shook violently. His fingers curled into fists, tons of tears ran down his face.

"Ngh- fuck. I-I'm gonna-" Jade moaned out loud as she released. Steven cried out as he felt something fill his entrance, it stung. Oh god. She did not. Disgusting.

He felt the arms let go of him, and he dropped to the floor. Blood everywhere, intense pain inside of him. He sobbed and shook violently. Everything hurt _so bad._ He felt the semen, the hickeys, the dark bruises, the slap mark on his face. He couldn't do anything but sob. He wanted to go home.

"Well that was fu-"

"Don't move yo- OH MY STARS!" 

Jade turned around to see the gems, Greg, and Connie. Horrified looks plastered onto their faces. Terrified, shock, sick. The gems felt intense anger rise inside of them. In rage, the gems charged at Jade, pinning her down. Greg ran faster than he knew he could. He knelt down by his son, grabbing his shaking small frame.

"Steven! Oh god..oh my god..!" He said, tears welling up into his eyes.

"D-Dad..I-I can't move..it hurts.." Steven cried. 

His heart hurt as he saw his son like this. The painful realization hitting him.

His son just got raped.


	2. Not Again

Steven jolted awake, that horrible nightmare had once again invaded his head. 

_Not again.._ He thought as he stood up.

The wooden floor was cold, almost freezing. The AC was on and the entire house felt cold. The gems were asleep. Although they didn't need it, it felt good to have a relaxing night with nothing more than your dreams. Not for Steven, of course.

During his hospital stay, yes, he was in the hospital. Because if the rough assault, several damages were done. Bruises, some cuts, anal fissure, and slightly dislocated and bruised hips. During his hospital stay, gifts and get well cards were brought. And in a few days, he will have to face Jade in the Diamond court. Hooray.

It was 7:51, everyone was asleep. The house was dead silent, as if it was empty. Lonley. 

As Steven got up from the bed, the nasuea hit him like a train. He rushed to the bathroom, swinging the door open and falling to his weak knees. He hugged the toilet bowl and threw up. His arms shook, he felt lightheaded.

After cleaning up, Steven walked into the kitchen, Amethyst was already awake.

"Hey Steven! Geez you look dead, tired?" She asked, sitting on the counter. 

"I guess you could say that." Steven said, yawning. He opened the fridge and grabbed some orange juice. He grabbed a glass cup and poured some orange juice into the cup. He noticed he had put on some weight over the past two months. 

He walked over and opened the fridge again. The cold air hitting him, making him shiver. He put the carton back into the fridge. Closing the fridge door. He drank from the cup, savoring the sweet, slightly sour taste.

She chuckled, staring at the boy through the window. The green Emerald beside her, smiling sinisterly.

"So this is the boy?" She asked, turning over to Jade.

"Mhm. Cutie, isn't he?" Jade asked. She had escaped the diamond prison. Emerald nodded, staring back into the window.

"So..what's the plan?" She asked, her dark green eyes filled with evil and desire. Digusting.

"Well, we take him and bring him back to the ship. We can use him as the bait. Those dumb gems will come running to save him." Jade answered, laughing at the last part. Those stupid Crystal Gems won't know what hit them!

"Evil. I like it." Emerald said, smiling. 

"I need to go." Steven said, getting up.

"Steven, that's the 3rd time today! Did you drink too much or something?" Connie asked, tilting her head. Her shoulder length hair moving with her.

"I guess so." Steven said nervously. Then heading out.

"Amethyst! Stop eating the plastic cups!" 

"Sorry Pearl. But nah."

Connie put a hand over her mouth, trying to cover her laughter. Amethyst and Pearl, those two always keeping bickering. Amethyst always does something to Pearl's distaste, and boom! A good ol' argument that will go on for 40 minutes. 

"Okay, I'm back." Steven said, sitting down beside Connie. Connie smiled and continued about her ex friend Maddie who basically lied to her about everything. Maddie was a huge bitch.

**A/N: Ughhh! Sorry for the extremely short chapter! I had no ideas!**


	3. I'm Sorry

No. This isn't a chapter.

I have felt very wrong, for writing such an intense story for such a young character.

As of now. This story is discontinued. I am so sorry to upset all of you. 

As of now, though. I might continue it!

Don't worry! I'll write better SU stuff though!

Like how tiny this 14 year old can be.


	4. Fuck it!

I'm continuing this book! I remembered that I can write what I want, as long as it doesn't hurt anyone!

It Hurts is back! I'll be posting a new chapter tomorrow!


	5. No..!

"Gregory Universe?" The nurse in blue hospital scrubs called, her long hazel hair reflected in the shining lights, her sea blue eyes filled with worry. 

Greg stood up from the leather maroon chair, making his way towards the nurse. She gave a slight nod, clipboard in hand, and walked down the white hallway, Greg following after her. The soft sounds of their shoes hitting the dark blue carpeted floor gave Greg some relxation. Steven was just sick, that's all, nothing bad could happen!

Right?

The nurse opened the brown door and walked into the room, Greg stood next to Steven, who was sitting up on the procedure chair, swinging his legs back and forth. Steven knew everything was going to be okay. Of course it would be.

Dumb bitch-

"HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE AUTHOR!"

Listen Steven, just do the fuckin' part.

"Be nicer then."

Whatever.

The nurse opened the brown door and walked into the room, Greg stood next to Steven, who was sitting up on the procedure chair, swinging his legs back and forth. Steven knew everything was going to be okay. Of course it would be.

Stupid ass ni-

"_NO! NOT THAT!_"

OKAY! FINE!

The nurse opened the brown door and walked into the room, Greg stood next to Steven, who was sitting up on the procedure chair, swinging his legs back and forth. Steven knew everything was going to be okay. Of course it would be.

If only he knew.

"So, what's the problem?" Greg asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, you see. This case is very rare, probably due to the fact that this was another on of those Gem Species.." The nurse said, she looked down at her clipboard.

"I asked Steven about his symptoms over the past two months. Which included morning sickness, food cravings, mood swings, fatigue, and dizziness." The nurse continued, pushing up her glasses. Greg felt a sigh leave his lips. Steven may be more sick then he thought.

"These symptoms were very concerning. So I had Steven, take a certain test I'm sure you both know." The nurse said, her voice lowering. Steven's heart pounded.

"What test?" Greg asked.

"A pregnancy test. And the results..well.."

Greg could feel his throat tighten.

"I am afraid to say that..your son is pregnant." 

"No..!" Steven cried as he put his hands over his mouth. Greg froze in place. Was this all real? Was he in some twisted dream? How could this even be possible!?

Steven tightly hugged his father as he began to sob quietly. His hands trembled, his tears were fast. Greg put his son in a protective embrace, his hand on his head. Pulling him close. 

"How!? Isn't Steven a boy!?" Greg asked in concern. Panic written on his face.

"Well, I studied the gem species. Apprently some are able to impregnate both genders." The nurse stated. What was she, a scientist?

"Dad..I don't.." Steven choked, burying his head into his father's chest.

"Well, I can schedule an abortion the day after tomorrow, if you're up for it." The nurse said. Looking up at them.

Steven lifted his face, tears still in his eyes. He worriedly looked up at his father. They stared in silence for a second, until Greg gave a nod of permission. Steven looked at the nurse.

"I'll do it."

"Okay then. Please follow me so I can give you some papers to sign." She said, getting up. Steven hopped off the proecdure chair, following his dad outside with the nurse.

**A/N: I seriously need to think more. This was rushed.**


	6. Sigh

**If this was a movie**

Me: Annd! Cut! Thanks for using your magic for the tears Blue!

BD: Ah, it was no trouble.

Spinel: *Shuts off camera* You sure love dark things, huh?

Me: My specialty.

Steven: Why do I have to go through the pain?

Me: Because you're too happy. Alright everyone! That's a wrap! Get ready for the next scene!

Spinel: Come on Yellow you have to-

YD: No! I will not do that part unless I can wear my special hat!

Spinel: But the script-

YD: No.

Me: What's all this ruckus about?

Spinel: I'm trying to tell Yellow that she can't wear her fedora for the court scene!

Me: Yellow, take it off.

YD: No.

Me: Yellow. Take, it, off.

YD: And what can a tiny creature like _you _do to _me_?

Me: (_Sigh) _Spinel get Steven.

Spinel: Okay? (_Grabs Steven)_

Steven: Wha- oh.

Me: Please tell her to take it off.

YD: Hm?

Steven: Yellow. I know you love your fedora. But please, for the sake of this show, take it off. 

YD: ..

Steven: Please?

YD _blushing_: Fine. Fine.

Me: It's like the Universe charm but except being smooth it's being cute.

Spinel: I knOW-

Steven: I'm not cute for the last time.

Me: Whatever.

Steven: I will, physically, fight you.

Me: You wanna go, bitch-boy?

Spinel: Guys wa-

Steven: Yeah I wanna fucking go, dumbass!

Me: Watch your fuckin' language! You are _not _allowed to fuckin' swear!

Steven: I can fuckin' swear if I want to!

Spinel: Now calm down-

Me: I swear to god I will remove your speaking rights, short ass!

Steven: I am _NOT _short!

Me: Explain how being under 5 foot is not short.

Steven looking up at me: I'm not-

Me: Short.

Steven: I, am no-

Me: Shorty.

Steven: I'M NOT SH-

Me: Tiny boy.

Spinel:

Steven: Okay.

Me: 

Steven, bubbling his fists: **Okay I see how it is.**

Me: _WAIT NO-_


	7. Writer's block

Well oh boy isn't this lovely.

Sorry to upset you all today. My ideas are shit.


	8. Post Update

So I decided to attempt to post new chapters of It Hurts on Fridays. Mostly because I also have a life outside of ao3. And because I need time to write and think.

New chapter comes out this Friday!


	9. He's WHAT!?

"HE'S WHAT!?" Pearl shouted as Greg explained their current situation. The gems stared in shock as the news invaded their minds.

"The gem...got Steven pregnant. He'll be having the baby removed the day after tomorrow." Greg explained. Steven wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Oh..my.." Amethyst gasped. 

Garnet's hand began to shake, oh god, it was happening again. She groaned as her other hand grabbed her shaking hand, as if was attempting to calm it down. Spoiler alert: It was.

Garnet stood up, shaking. Anger, fear, sadness? What was it?

"She..she! Urgh!" Garnet groaned as she unfused, Ruby and Sapphire appeared in front of everyone.

"Ruby please! You need to calm do-"

"WHEN I FIND THAT GEM, I'LL SHATTER HER! HOW DARE SHE!" Ruby screamed as the ground began to burn.

"Ruby! The floor!" Sapphire shouted, pointing to the floor.

"I'LL SHATTER THAT GEM! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Ruby screamed, loudly stomping out of the house. Steven and the other stared in disbelief?

"Woah. That happened." Amethyst said quietly, putting a hand on her hip. Steven frowned. Oh no, not again..

A tear shed down Sapphire's face as she ran to the warp pad.

"Sapphire wa-"

Before Steven could finish, Sapphire was already gone in the blue light. He looked down, tears brimming his eyes. The fell down his cheeks and landed on the floor.

"I'm sorry.."

"No buddy no, not again.." Greg said as he crouched down and hugged Steven. Steven gripped his dad's shirt and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry..it's all my fault..I could've-" 

"Steven stop. You need to understand. It wasn't your fault. Never was. Never will be. We can get through this. Together." Greg said, looking into Steven's eyes and wiping his tears with his thumb. Steven sniffled, nodding slowly.

"Welp. Guess we're doing this again. Greg? Wanna help me talk to Ruby?" Amethyst asked, getting up from the couch. Greg nodded and walked with Amethyst out the door.

"I'll talk to Sapphire. Steven. Please, be careful." Pearl said, patting Steven's head before walking to the warp pad and teleporting. Steven sighed and sat on the couch.

He felt a small sense of guilt that he was going to remove the baby in his stomach. But he wasn't ready. Oh no, he was _far _from ready. He was only 16, he can't have a child. Not yet.

Steven sighed once again and layed down on the couch, he grabbed a blanket and covered himself, feeling the warmth. He closed his eyes as he dozed off into the land of peaceful sleep.

~~~~~

"Damn it! Stupid humans and their tools!" Jade screamed as she slammed her fists on the holographic monitor. Emerald turned around to her partner in crime.

"What's wrong Jade?" She asked, walking alongside Jade.

"That stupid Steven. Those damn humans have a way of removing babies from the body. He's going to remove _my _baby!" Jade shouted in rage.

"Oh come on! It would have been fun to watch the pain! He's so young! What now?" Emerald asked. Jade smirked sinisterly.

"We'll do it again. Me and you, together. He won't get away this time."

"Oh my! I'm so excited!" Emerald cheered, clapping her hands.

"At our current speed, we'll be there in 4 Earth Days. Perfect timing!" Jade laughed as she calculated the time.

Oh how she couldn't wait to get her hands on him again. This time, she'll break him so hard, he won't ever be able to stand again! That'll teach him for removing her baby. And with Emerald here, he won't get away. Oh how she wanted to feel him again, she got excited just thinking about it! 

And when those gems came to rescue him, her and Emerald will shatter them all! Every, single, one of them. Then the poor boy will have nobody to save him, he'll be stuck forever, all for her.

What a disgusting creature she is. Disgusting indeed.


	10. Hey..

Ruby sat on the beach, hugging her knees as the cool breeze blew past her. She had once again let her anger get to her. But it wasn't her fault! That gem impregnated Steven! He is only 16! Yet they act so calm about it like it was normal!

Wait..was this a normal thing for humans? 

"Hey..Ruby. How are ya?" Amethyst asked. Ruby didn't speak. Greg sighed, sitting next to her.

They stayed silent for a few seconds, no words escaping their lips. Greg's hand dug into the sand, gripping the tiny particles in his hand.

"I understand."

"Huh?"

Greg sighed, turning to Ruby.

"I understand how you feel. I was mad too." Greg said, his eyes soft.

"You..were?" Ruby asked.

"I was engulfed in rage. I wanted to find that gem and rip them apart, just like you. But for Steven's sake, I kept my cool." Greg explained. Ruby nodded, looking up now.

"You see. Sometimes, you might be emotional, but you gotta save those for later, just to grasp at the situation."

"Greg's right. I was mad too, but I kept my cool." Amethyst chimed in, sitting down and putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby smiled a bit, lifting her head.

"I guess..you're right. I should have been calmer.." Ruby chuckled, standing up. He gave a smile, but quickly gasped.

"Sapphire! I-I need to apologize! Thanks guys!" Ruby said as she ran back to the house. Amethyst gave Greg a fistbump which he gladly returned.

.

.

"I didn't realize..Pearl.." Sapphire said.

"Yes, it is a thing some humans go through. And although we were kind of calm, it was still a serious topic." Pearl explained quietly.

"I understand..I could have at least showed some type of emotion..it was as if..I didn't care.." Sapphire sighed, putting a hand on her head.

"It's okay as long as y-"

"Sapphire!" Ruby yelled. Sapphire sprinted downstairs to see Ruby panting. She ran down to her beloved gem.

"Ruby!" She shouted, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry I got mad again! I couldn't keep my cool and-"

"No I'm sorry. I tried to act all mature, but I looked like I didn't care!" 

"I'm so sorry.." They said in unison. Ruby kissed Sapphire's cheeks, hugging her and spinning her around. She could never stay mad at her darling Sapphire, oh no she couldn't. 

She laughed and spun around, their gems glowing as they fused into one. 

Garnet laughed, jumping down onto the floor, she smiled looking at everyone.

"Oh Garnet! You're back!" Greg cheered.

"Of course. Ruby and Sapphire could never stay mad at each other for long." Garnet joked, putting on her yellow, star-like glasses as always. 

"Where's Steven?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Sleeping, this is the most peaceful sleep he's had in two months." Pearl responded.

"Good. He needs rest. Say, how about we have a barbecue? It's a nice way to get our minds off things." Greg suggested, earning a smile and nod from the gems.

"I call dibs on the water bottles!" Amethyst shouted, running outside. Pearl ran after her.

"Amethyst no they need those!" Pearl shouted as she ran outside. Greg and Garnet laughed, walking towards the door. 

As Garnet went outside, Greg stayed behind and stared at his soon on the couch. His son was so peaceful, it made him happy to know no nightmares invaded his head as they always did. The last two months were crazy with the flashbacks and panic attacks. To see Steven to comfortable and happy just made him want to cry. He walked over, ruffling Steven's hair and pecking his forhead.

"Love you Steven."

Greg quietly walked outside, faint footsteps fading outside. A faint smile formed on Steven's face as he happily slept.

.

.

"WHAT!?" Yellow screamed as the Topaz guards gave her the current news.

"She's gone. She escaped." One of them said. Yellow's face scrunched up in anger.

"Send a search for her _now._" Yellow shouted. The Topaz guards nodded, running out of the room.

"Pearl! Turn on the feed." Yellow said.

"Yes my Diamond!" Yellow Pearl said, sending a call to Blue and White. After a few seconds, both Diamonds answered.

"Yellow? Are you okay?" Blue asked her soft and quiet voice.

"You seem angry, Yellow." White chimed in.

"That Jade. She escaped the prison." Yellow said in a low tone.

_Silence..._

**"SHE WHAT!?" **Blue screamed, earning a surprised look from both Diamonds.

"She escaped!? How!?" White shouted.

"It's suspected someone broke her out."

"We need to find her. Fast." Blue said in a very, very serious and loud tone. The Diamonds looked at her, and nodded. The feed was cut.

"Blue? Is something wrong?" Said a voice, Blue turned to see Spinel, looking up at her.

"Yes dear, everything is fine. Don't worry." Blue said, patting her on the head. Spinel smiled and nodded, she walked away back to Pi- her, room.

Blue turned around. Looking up at the ceiling of her room.

"I'll find you. And you'll pay for what you have done."

**A/N: Fools! You have been bamboozled with one early chapter! Haha!**


	11. Something something filler

Me: No Steven, we are _not _adding the giant robot!

Steven: Oh come on! 

Me: No buts, get ready for the next scene. Spinel? Where are you?

Spinel: Yo.

Me: Good. Alright, here is your script.

Spinel: Alrighty- wait what. _Looks through. _This is six pages long!

Me: You're now a main character. And my camera man.

Spinel: How-

Me: Magic.

Steven: FIRE! HOLY SHOOT THERE IS A FIRE!!

Me: THE FUCK- **_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE. _**

WD: I DON'T KNOW? THERE WAS A TRUCK AND I THREW IT?

Me: WHY!?

WD: I DON'T KNOW!?

Me: This. This is why Blue is my favorite. You god damn dumbass. _Puts the fire out with a giant hose._

Spinel: Hey I- woah what the fu-

Me: No questions. 

Spinel: Okay then.

Steven: Wow, don't got to be an as-

Me: **Another god damn fuckin' swear from your ass and I'll beat you.**

Steven: How come you can swear and not me!?

Me: Because I am the director, the boss, author, and the literal fuckin' god of this dark as hell book. 

Steven: Unfair.

Spinel: Ow- fuck.

Me:

Spinel:

Me: You good bro.

Steven: **ARE YOU KIDDING ME.**


	12. Yeah, no

Okay so the whole new posts on Friday ain't workin' out guys. I'm sorry, but ideas are hard.

Back to posting whenever I feel like it.

Please don't hurt me-


	13. Music Box

_2 days later. After the abortion._

Steven sat in his bedroom. It was 3:00AM. Darkness englufed his room, it was quiet, so quiet that the sound of a pin falling would be the loudest sound in the room. The moonlight broke through the glass window, bringing some light into the dark and silent room. The night was peaceful, just how he liked it.

It was a shame he couldn't sleep though. Not because of a nightmare, those have been going away actually. Not another panic attack, no, but he just wasn't tired. A small twinge of gulit gnawed at his heart. The abortion was two days ago, the baby was gone. Or, whatever, it was. But he felt sad for taking away a life, a new one. But he just couldn't handle a baby yet. He's only 16 after all.

Steven stretched, scratching his head. Sitting up on the bed and standing onto the floor. He yawned as he walked down into the kitchen. It was darker, but he could still see the objects and whatnot. 

Steven walked behind the bar counter, taking a clean glass cup from the counter and filling it up with water. Water is always better when you're having trouble sleeping, right? Steven felt the cold water through the glass as he filled it, stopping halfway.

Steven sighed, gulping the cold water down. The cold liquid running down his throat. He washed the cup out and put it back, walking back to his room. He instantly felt more tired. He was about ready to just fall asleep.

Steven went back inside his room and got in the bed, the warmth and softness of the bed welcoming him with open arms. His eyes drooped and he yawned again, ready for slumber.

As Steven was about to fall asleep, he caught a climpse of a weird box shaped object in his room. A piece of it shining in the moonlight. He wanted to sleep, but now he was tired and curious. God dammit Steven.

Steven sat up. What was that? It looked, strange. Had it been here this whole time?

He got up and walked over, hesitantly grabbing the small box, his was small enough to fit in his hand. He examined it, the box was a cherry blossom pink, one that makes you feel warm and soft inside, like the cherry blossoms that fall within the soft summer breeze. Pink detailed roses were scattered around it, giving it a beautiful desgin. The handle of the box, to open it, was made of rosegold, a welcoming and pretty color.

Steven admired the wonderful design, the box was amazingly lovely. It looked new, brand new, maybe someone could have bought it? He could show his father in the morning, maybe he'll know.

Steven walked back to bed with the box. Carefully, he placed his thumb on the smooth metallic texture of the handle, carefully, he opened the box. As he opened the box, a small, metal rose sprung up, it was on a spring. The inside of the box was a darker pink, with brighter roses scattered on the inside. As he opened the box, it began to play a tune. It was a music box.

Steven listened to the melody of the music box, enjoying it. It sounded sweet and welcoming, it was making him more tried than he already was. Steven closed the music box with a soft smile. He gently placed it on his nightstand beside him, then falling back into the warm arms of his bed, as he slowly, drifted into a quiet and enjoyable slumber.

**A/N: Sorry again for the long wait. Have a short but nice chapter because yes.**


	14. A Preview for next chapter.

"Why why. We meet again..Steven." Said a sinister voice, words dripping with evil.

Steven and Spinel whipped around. Two gems. Smiles hiding their disgusting ways.

"Who are you? How do you know him?" Spinel asked stepping closer.

"Woah! No way, Pink Diamond's Spinel!" Said the shorter, white gem. 

"Uh. We should leave St-" 

Spinel looked over at Steven. His breathing was heavy, and his hands shook violently. His eyes wide and filled with fear.

"No..no no no...not again.." He shakingly choked out.

"I see you remember our little fun time, hm? Surprise! I've decided our session wasn't quite..over." The green gem said, quickly laughing and pulling out a whip.

Steven and Spinel didn't have to time react to what happened. It was so fast.

First Emerald was laughing crazily with a whip, and now she was in shards, a hammer in Jade's hands.


	15. Writer's block.

School has been getting stressful lately with some drama between me and some kid. I'm trying to think of ideas but with other things happening I just can't.

I'm sorry I keep letting you all down. I'm trying.


	16. So Uh..

I'm kind of falling out of Steven Universe. I am getting more involved in other fandoms and don't feel much motivation for this book. Please do not get mad, but I don't want to force myself to do something I don't want or feel like doing.

This fic is currently on hiatus. I will figure out if I want to cancel it or not.


End file.
